Quests
= Quest Walkthroughs = Halbol Halbol - Halbol Ältester Bild:HalbolElder.JPG *Haus Koordinaten: 140,77 & 133,69 Halbol *Koordinaten: 20,9 Haus Quest 1 *Finde 3 x Kukur Fleisch Gehe nach Norden aus der Stadt, und ein bisschen weiter nach Norden und bekämpfe alle Kurkur die du finden kannst um 3 mal deren Fleisch zu bekommen. Wenn du diese dann zurück zum ältesten bringst, bekommst du deine erste Waffe "Zerbrochener Knüppel". Belohnung: Zerbrochener Knüppel Angriff+4 Quest 2 *Finde den Baum. Siehe: BadawalBaumstumpf Erdgeschoss: Gehe im Norden aus der Stadt und halte dich Nord(westlich) (373,415). Betrete den Baum und folge der westlichen Straße in einer Art Halbkreis entlang der äußeren Wand, bis du das Loch im Boden siehst (75,39) und steige hinab. UG -1: Folge dem Weg nach Südwest bis zum nächsten Loch (18,65). UG -2: Folge dem Weg nach Nordosten bis zu einer Gabelung, wo du dich nach Südwesten drehst und dem Weg bis zum nächsten Loch folgst (15,95). UG -3: Nach Nordosten bis zu einer Gabelung, wo du dich nach Südwesten drehst und dem Weg bis zum nächsten Loch folgst (21,90). UG -4: Nach Nordosten bis zu einer Gabelung, wo du dich nach Nordwesten drehst und dem Weg bis zum nächsten Loch folgst (110,54). Boss Geschoss dieser Typ bleibt da, daher solltest du in diesem Raum warten bis du eine Gruppe mit 4 Leuten Level 9-11 machen kannst. Wenn du ihn besiegt hast vergewissere dich, dass du "Zerbrochene Glocke" hast und bring diese zurück zum Ältesten, um deine Belohnung zu bekommen. Belohnung: Guts Soup(10) Guts+10, Aufweck Gras Weckt schlafende Leute, stinkt furchtbar Quest 3 *Überbringe den Fisch Du wirst darum gebeten einen lebenden Fisch zu Gusis in Poma zu liefern. Der Älteste behauptet es sei nördlich des Baumes. Er liegt falsch es ist vielmehr östlich des Baumes. Wie auch immer gehe direkt nach Osten bis zu einer Baumstammbrücke (468,443) und überquere diese, dann folge dem Fluss nach Norden bis zur Notte Grotte (557,332) See: NotteCave Folge dem Weg auf der Karte (OG2) bis zum grünen Punkt und benutze den Durchgang, er bringt dich direkt nach Poma!! Dort musst du zum Ältesten von Poma. Quest 4 Bevor du diese Quest annimmst must du zuerst ein Quest für den Ältesten von Poma erledigen, nachdem du Quest 3 des Halbol-Ältesten erledigt hast. Du sollst die "Litografie von Sanau" beschaffen. Es wird empfohlen nach Soarna zu gehen bevor man in die Ruinen von Sanau geht,weil dort 2 andere Quests vergeben werden, die beide in den Ruinen zu erledigen sind. Siehe auch: SanauRuins für eine Karte und mehr Details. Halbol - Tosaga *Coordinates: 139, 118 Halbol Quest 1 *Obtain 3 Dried Branches (Lv 1). You can obtain the dried branches near the fruit trees, off the dinosaurs, or at the beach to South of Halbol. Reward: Guts Soup(20) Guts +20 Halbol - Orgii *House Coordinates: 150,114 Halbol *Coordinates: 11,6 house Quest 1 *Mow the grass. *Time Frame: Daytime You will be teleported to another map in which you and your pets will mow the grass. You right click on each grass patch visible within 5 minutes. You do not need to have your pal walking in order to use it. In fact I suggest you walk alone when in this map. As you mow the grass you have a chance of using any of your maximum 5 pets with you to pull out the grass. When you yourself pull it out, it takes away a bit of your endurance each time until you have 1 hp left. At which time your chances to pull relying on your own strength is reduced. More pets = more chances one of them will pull for you. Reward: Stones Depending on how many you pull out withing 5 minutes. You get 3 stones for every weeed you pull out. Additional Reward: Possibility of obtaining one of the following items when mowing or after as a reward *Energy Soup +100 Edr *Super Energy Soup +300 Edr *A soft weak grass for Merle's Quest *Lily Grass 3 material *Mandrake 4 material -Unsure if there is more. It seems you can get lvl 1 to 4 grass but not confirmed yet. -Seems you get more stones per weed (or a bonus of some kind) once you get past 100 weeds. yet officially confirmed Halbol - Nunua *House Coordinates: 174,103Halbol *Coordinates: 10,5 house Quest 1 *Kill the Mischievous Dinosaur that ruins Nunua's garden! *Time Frame: Night time (but you get the quest during the day) The dinosaur that is ruining her garden is a level 10. A bit strong too. So be careful. Would be helpful if you have a healing spirit skill to heal your pets or food. Note: I faced a lv 15 dinosaur and got the lv3 flower for it - Gyumaou 10:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Reward: *Morning Dew Flower Level 2 Flower *Scent Flower Level 2 Flower *Large Flower Level 3 Flower *Beautiful Flower Level 3 Flower *Small Flower Level 1 Flower Halbol - Merle *Coordinates: 80,144 Quest 1 *Retrieve a Soft Weak Grass for her pet Halbol - Iarena *House Coordinates: 150,114 Halbol *Coordinates: 15,10 house Quest 1 *Collect 3 Thin Leathers for her. Shefa Shefa Elder *House Coordinates: 209,62 & 216,69 Shefa *Coordinates: 19,10 house Quest 1 *Collect 2 SEBOS Meat. Exit from Shefa and kill the Sebos cows for their meat. Bring it back to the Elder for your reward. Reward: Broken down stone club +5 Attack -1 Speed -1 Alert Quest 2 *Go to Cave of Nazs The cave system is to the north of Shefa. Nazuth Cave 6th floor at the end is a lvl 14 kiraso member(dont remember which one) and 4 other "minions" that will run away when the leader is defeated. take the items you get back to village elder for reward Reward: energy soup '' poison healers liquor '' -Quest info provided by Liquid_Chaos and Kitten_StoneAge and Yumyum. Quest 3 * Get back stolen items from the dino thief For at least one of the quests sure third you will be asked to go obtain stolen items taken by the dino thief. The dino is sleeping when you find it and all your player has to do is click on it in order to obtain the stolen property. It's a very simple task. Quest 4 * Go to 'Bow the fortune teller' in Harbol and ask him about the weather. Marquina Marquina - Marquina Sub-Leader *House Coordinates: 157,177 Marquina *Coordinates: 13,14 house Quest 1 *Collect 1 Dried Branch. Reward: Broken down bone club +5 Attack +3 Critical Quest 1 *Deliever a letter to Shefa's Chief. Reward: 100 stones Marquina - Setina *House Coordinates: 157,177 Marquina *Coordinates: 18,25 house Quest 1 *Collect 5 Soft furs. Likely to be found from Annsero drops. Marquina - Gegi *House Coordinates: 63,90 Marquina *Coordinates: 11,16 house Quest 1 *Deliever Maquina's Frozen Meat to Halbol's Butcher. Reward: 60 stones